Dans l'ascenseur
by Anavaress
Summary: Je pense que le titre dis a peut près tout. Saison 5 lorsque Morgan prend temporairement la place de Hotch.


**One shot qui ce pace pendant la saison 5 lorsque Morgan dirige l'équipe. Bonne lecture !**

_Oh pitié mon Dieu non !_

Prentiss massa ses tempes, respirant doucement pour essayer de se calmer. Mais comment était elle sensé y arriver avec cet imbécile de grand singe arrogant et suffisant qui frappait sur le bouton de sécurité et hurlant dans l'interphone ?

« Morgan arrête. » Il continuait d'appuyer comme un fou sur le bouton rouge, faisant raisonner l'alarme en permanence. «Morgan Stop! Ca ne serre strictement à rien ! »

« Et rester là a rien faire ça serre a quelque chose peut être ? » Il avait arrêté de faire sonner l'alarme de l'ascenseur et c'était tourné face à elle.

« -Ne me hurle pas dessus Morgan!

-Ce toi qui as commencé à crier alors que j'essayais bêtement de nous faire sortir !

-J'ais crié parce tu tapais sur ce truck tellement fort que tu ne pouvais pas m'entendre !

-Et ça va être de ma faute en plus ? Parce que si tu veux mon avis tu criais comme une folle parce que t'est toujours sur les nerfs que j'ai eu raison à propos du suspect !

-Bien sur ! Tu n'a pas l'impression de déformer la réalité là ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer dans cette maison. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie c'est qu'Hightower à tuer le suspect avant qu'il ne te tu toi !

-Et voila ! Fallait bien qu'on y vienne hein ?

-A quoi ? Ta débilitée semi suicidaire ?

-De Putain d'Agent Hightower ! Une main sur son flingue, l'autre sur son cul et son cerveau entre tes jambes ! »

Elle el giflât. Colère et dégout baignant son visage.

« Comment oses-tu me parler comme ca… » Ca voix était froide comme la glace. Elle le fixait, les yeux plein de poison.

« J'en sais rien. Comment toi tu ose coucher avec un connard au milieu d'une enquête ? » Il était toujours furieux et agressif mais il avait maintenant devant lui un véritable mur de mépris.

« Ce que je fais ou ne fait pas de ma vie sexuel ne te regarde pas Morgan. » Elle se plaqua contre le mur lorsque sa main jailli et claqua contre le métal de la cabine juste à coté de son visage.

« Si ça l'est Prentiss. Ça l'est quant je dirige cette équipe et que tu es sous ma responsabilité !

-Et bien pour votre information Agent Spécial Derek Morgan, je n'ai pas couché avec lui.

-C'est bizarre parce que ça en avait pas l'air !

-Ah tu veux toute l'histoire ? Et bien prenez des notes agent Morgan. Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que quoi que se soit n'arrive tant qu'on n'avait pas attrapé le suspect, mais que j'étais parfaitement partante après ça. » Derek commençait à se demander si il voulait vraiment entendre ça, mais ça fierté lui interdisait de le montrer. « Après ça il l'a abattu, et est revenu en me disant combien tu étais stupide et à quel point tu étais un leader misérable. » Elle crachait toujours du poison avec ses mots mais son visage était complètement glacé, comme si elle le méprisait tellement qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. « Alors je lui ai dit qu'insulter un membre de l'équipe c'était nous insulter tous, et que je n'acceptais pas que l'on parle comme ça de n'importe quel membre de mon équipe, et que si il avait quelque chose contre ton plan il aurait du avoir les tripe de te le dire en face avant l'intervention, et qu'il était un lâche de ne pas l'avoir fait et un hypocrite de venir pavaner comme ça après ! »

Elle n'avait pas perdu son sang froid mais sa voix était montée et elle parlait de plus en plus vite. Derek était stupéfait. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, se fixant l'un l'autre.

Puis il s'approcha doucement, murmurant à son oreille. « Je suis désolé. » Il embrassa la ligne de sa mâchoire. « Je suis désolé. » Il embrassa son cou. « Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça. » Encore un fois, juste un peut plus bas. « Je n'aurais pas du me mêler de se que ne me regarde pas. » Le début de ses épaules. « Je n'aurais pas du douter de toi. »

Elle se sentit fondre, son cœur bâtant plus fort, la chaleur dans son ventre embrasant son corps tout entier. Ces mains caressant ses hanches, ces lèvres flirtant en silence avec sa peau.

Elle le repoussa doucement, juste assez pour le faire douter, juste assez pour le ramener àa ses lèvres.

Un tendre baiser d'abord, pour le gouter, pendant que ses mains caressaient sa taille. Puis un passionné, pour oublier la dispute, se transformant rapidement en un langoureux échange, pressant leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

_Putain de vêtements de merde!_

Il la débarrassa de son T-shirt, la déshabillant frénétiquement. Elle fit glisser sa chemise sur le sol et fit courir ses doigts sur son puissant torse, sentant ses muscles rouler alors qu'il travaillait d'une main ses fesses et de l'autre ses seins.

_Biiiiip Biiiiip Vous m'entendez ? Ici la Ligne Central d'Urgence Otis._

« Oui… ? » Emily répondit en haletant alors que Derek, privé de ses lèvres, prenait sa revanche sur sa poitrine.

_L'ascenseur dans lequel vous êtes actuellement est bloqué mais le système de sécurité est activée vous n'avez rien à craindre. Une équipe est en chemin pour s'occuper du problème et vous faire sortir._

Morgan grogna avec mécontentement. « Quant… Quant seront-ils là ? »

_Dans une vingtaine de minutes Madame. Voulez vous que j'attende avec vous jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent ?_

« Non… Non c'est bon. Coupez la communication. On va attendre… »

_Très bien madame…_

Même à travers l'interphone ils pouvaient entendre la femme glousser avant que le Biiiip ne signal la fin de la communication.

Derek se rua sur ses lèvres, déboutonnant rapidement son pantalon et le faisant glisser sur le sol avec ses sous vêtements. Elle enleva ses botes et chaussettes pendant qu'il se débarrassait lui aussi de ses couches devenues superflues. Une fois nu, il l'attrapa et l'allongea sur le sol, l'embrassant furieusement. Emily le guida à l'intérieur d'elle, croisant ses chevilles derrières ses hanches. Derek la pénétra profondément, chacun des mouvements et gémissements de la femme sous lui faisait perdre l'esprit. Il bougeait vite en elle, presque désespérément, et se rendit conte qu'il y prenait bien plus de plaisir qu'elle.

Il ne ralentit pas mais commença à sucer et mordre son cou, la faisant se tendre de plaisir, et glissa ses doigts jusqu'à sa perle. Aux gémissements qu'elle poussait maintenant il était sûr que là qu'elle appréciait ça autant que lui.

Emily griffa son dos, son orgasme envahissant subitement tout son corps, criant son nom. Il jouit a son tour en elle, mordant son cou pour ne pas grogner trop fort.

Après quelques secondes il roula sur le coté, laissant son corps se détendre et sa respiration se calmer. Emily regarda sa montre et pris deux ou trois profondes inspirations.

« Qu'es ce que tu fait ? Tu vérifie ton pouls ? demandât-il, amusé par la preuve qu'Emily avait bien de sérieux problème de control.

-Non… mais ça fait près de 15 minutes. On devrait se rhabiller.

-Ah oui ça… »

Elle se leva et commença à remettre ses vêtements. Il attendit quelques secondes, appréciant la vue, avant de se lever et de se rhabiller lui aussi. L'ascenseur se remit à bouger et les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils sortirent et remercièrent les techniciens, dans la dignité la plus totale.

Une fois sur le parking Derek mis son bras autour d'Emily, la faisant sourire, puis sa main glissa et il attrapa ses fesses. Elle se dégageât et se mis face a lui, pinçant ses lèvres pour cacher un sourire amusé.

« -Agent Morgan, il me semble que vous m'aviez rappelé à l'ordre concernant les relations sexuelles pendant le travail non ? Surtout sous votre responsabilité ! Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre dans une position inconfortable.

-De un, femme, j'ai dis pas de sexe quant nous sommes sur une affaire, ce qui n'est pas le cas maintenant. De deux, je prends toute la responsabilité de ça, dit-il en l'attrapant par les fesses et la ramenant contre lui. Et enfin, je suis sur que tu peux rendre toute les positions confortable avec cet esprit inventif et les avantages non négligeables qui vont avec, ajouta il en faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses courbes. »

A/N:Voila, je l'avait écrite en anglais d'abord et puis je me suis dis que ça valais la peine de la traduire. ^^

Oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire!


End file.
